The deception of the windfish
by Isodrink
Summary: Link discovers the revelation in the ancient ruins: Koholint will cease to exist if he wakes the windfish. And with it everyone on the island. He understands that he would kill all the people he has grown to love. Would waking the windfish really be worth it? Small Oneshot without any intense cursing in the AN this time. Therefore, save for children.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zelda. I don't own nothing except this story and everything else I write. Don't even assume anything else.

**A/N:** My two cents how I felt... or rather how I thought that Link should have been feeling after the revelation in the ancient ruins. I felt somewhat cheated and fooled and thought that there should have been some conflict in Link whether or not to really wake the windfish. A shame that Zelda-games never really cared about plot, there was some great potential here.

The story begins only a few moments after the revelation. Link only knows, that after waking the windfish, Koholint will cease to exist together with his inhabitants. This leads to the simple thought: Waking windfish = Genocide.

* * *

**The deception of the windfish**

"No...No I can't... I can't do this! This can't be true!"

Link staggered a step backwards. Shock was imprinted on his face, disbelieve in his eyes that were illuminated by the flickering light of two torches behind him. No trace of the confidence that he usually showed, was left in the body of the young adult.

"All this time...All this time I worked to bring doom to the very world I wanted to save. I must not do this! I will never do this! How could I?! How could I possibly be the end of this world?! How could I ever dare to harm any of them. Tarin, Urara, Marin...How could I ever do anything that would hurt Marin?!"

He propped himself against the wall. Held back tears formed in his eyes and shivers of terror shock his body, as he realized the full extent of what he had done. This revelation was too much for him. Link had thought he'd do good by finding a way back and getting rid of the monsters on Koholint for all those friendly people. People the young hero had grown to love so very much. Little had he known that he, against his will, was deceived to be their own demise.

Anger kindled in him, heated by this thought. Deceiving him! That was what the windfish had been doing! Unable to find a way out of this mess he wanted him to do the dirty work, so he could destroy everything that Link risked his life to protect countless times for!

"I don't care about my past or what damned destiny awaits me there. I don't care if I'm not able to leave this island as long as you're asleep. I'm not going to do anything to help you. I will do everything within my power to leave you in your slumber! If my leaving means the end of this world, then may my world start existing without me because I AM NOT WAKING YOU!"

His last words echoed through the ruins as he raged through them, leaving nothing but silence except the heavy breathing of Link. Still shivering with anger he leaned against a wall and slid down. Sadness overcame his anger as he gradually calmed down. Some part of him knew how much he would sacrifice by staying here. How many people depended on him in this other world that he originally came from. How many people would die without his help. But he was unable to do anything else. Nobody could tell him to become a murderer just for his convenience. To allow the eradication of this entire island through some mad fish. That was too much to ask.

"Dear Farore..." he muttered, trying to suppress sobbing as tears went down his face.

The feeling of helplessness added to his sadness as he realized his situation. In silence he sat there, not thinking, only feeling and trying to comprehend what he should do, only his breath audible. And slowly, tiredness from this emotional exhaustion overcame him.

"Dear Farore..." he muttered again as sleep embraced him to save him from the cruelties of this world

"please... please, help me...". Then the world drifted into soothing darkness.


End file.
